


A Lonely Road

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody get a flat tire and it starts to rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Road

"Fuck." Nick Ryder surveyed the flat tire with disgust. "Cody, I told you to put new tires on this thing six weeks ago!"

"I was planning to." Cody Allen got out of the driver's seat and walked around the truck to stand beside his partner. "I was waiting for the lawyers to pay us first."

Nick glared at him. "Just lucky we didn't get a flat while we were after a crook. As it is, the beer's gonna get warm."

"Sorry, sorry!" Cody raised his hand in surrender and headed for the rear of the Jimmy. "Come on, give me a hand. Standing around arguing isn't gonna get this fixed."

The Jimmy was jacked up and Nick nearly had the flat off when he felt the first fat raindrop splat on the back of his neck. "Cody, you jerk," he said, yanking at the tire iron.

"What?"

"Now it's raining."

"Oh, I suppose that's my fault, too?"

"If you'd bought the beer yesterday, we'd be at home now. So, yeah."

"Hey! It was _you_ that forgot the beer. Not me." Cody rolled the spare into Nick's hands, received the flat tire and slung it into the back of the Jimmy. Even while arguing, the way they worked together was smooth and easy.

Nick let the jack down and pulled it out from under the car. It was raining steadily now, although it wasn't cold, and his t-shirt was soaked through. Water ran down his back. "Yuck!"

"What's the matter?" Cody took the jack from him and stowed it away.

"I'm soaking wet, that's what's the matter," Nick groused.

"So am I." Cody pushed his blond hair back off his forehead. "Come on, pal. Let's get out of this rain."

"Okay." Nick pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Cody, heading for the truck, paused and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"There's water running down my back." Nick's wet skin gleamed, and Cody gulped, watching the ripple of muscle across his shoulders and chest. He forgot about the rain, and the car, and stepped close to Nick instead. "Cody - " Nick began, and Cody silenced him with his mouth on his.

"Cody," Nick muttered urgently, when he could speak again. "We can't do this here. What if someone drives past?"

"Should have thought of that before you took your shirt off," Cody growled softly, running a hand over Nick's back. "You know I can't resist you when you're half naked."

"Doesn't seem to make any difference what I wear. But seriously, babe, not here."

"Hardly anyone uses this road. Kiss me again." Cody pushed Nick's wet hair back from his forehead.

Nick did as he asked, gently, his tongue meeting Cody's. He groaned softly against his lover's mouth as Cody grabbed his nipple. "Fuck, Cody..." he shivered, leaning into him. The rain was getting heavier, and Nick felt each drop, fat and full, as it exploded against the heat of his skin.

Cody pushed him back against the Jimmy, and Nick yelped at the cool, damp metal against his back. Cody bit at Nick's shoulder, then further up towards his neck, and Nick, whimpering, pulled Cody's body against him, pushing his wet shirt up and kneading his fingertips against his skin. "We should go home..." he murmured halfheartedly.

"Not yet." Cody pushed his shorts halfway down his hips, reaching inside and taking possession of Nick's cock. Nick gasped, his head falling back against the truck as Cody freed him from his shorts, his thumb sliding over the head and through the pre-cum already glistening there.

Spreading his legs, Nick rubbed Cody's crotch through the soaked material of his shorts. He could feel the heat from Cody's groin, a contrast to the cool raindrops hitting his bare shoulders; suddenly desperate to touch his lover, to feel his skin, he grabbed at his shorts and roughly pulled them down. Cody hissed as his cock sprang free, hard already, and pressed himself against Nick's hand.

Nick closed his hand around his lover, moaning as Cody squeezed him and started to stroke. Putting his arm around Cody, Nick picked up the same rhythm as Cody leaned into him.

Cody moaned as Nick worked him, and turned his head to find his lips, claiming his mouth urgently. The rain on his back somehow heightened his arousal, cool drops hitting his shirt and spreading, like a ripple in the ocean... Cody groaned, and let himself fall into the sensation. Nick's arm steadied him as he thrust forward, gasping, coming hard.

"I got you, baby," Nick murmured in his ear. Cody leaned into his partner, dimly aware that his hand was still on Nick's cock. He moaned softly as Nick's hand joined his and helped him pick up the rhythm he'd lost. Nick was close, very close, and when Cody's mouth closed on his neck it pushed him over the edge, moaning his lover's name.

They held on to each other, leaning against the Jimmy, until the sound of an approaching engine made them scramble apart, hurriedly readjusting clothing. The car came around the bend and stopped behind theirs.

 _'Oh my God, five minutes earlier...'_ Nick thought, horrified, as Lieutenant Parisi got out of the car. He suddenly noticed the rain had stopped.

"Are you guys all right?" the Lieutenant asked, heading towards them.

"Uh, yeah," Nick said. "Um - we had a flat tire." He was acutely conscious of what they'd been doing, what she could so easily have _caught_ them doing. Suddenly aware he was still shirtless, he turned away to hide a blush.

"I see." She gave him an amused glance.

"All fixed now." Cody managed to sound cheerful, the bastard. "If we'd waited ten minutes we wouldn't have even got wet."

Joanna Parisi smiled at him. These detectives, even though they caused the department problems now and then, were two of her favorite people. "Well," she said, "I'm glad to see you're all fixed up. And maybe it's just as well you didn't wait. Sometimes getting caught in the rain can be a lot of fun. I love it, myself."

"Yeah." Cody gulped, and watched the Lieutenant walk back to her car.

"Too close," Nick said, as they climbed into the truck. "Fun, but man, I'm too old for this. I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Yeah." Nick paused. "She can't know, Cody. Can she?"

"I don't know, babe. I don't know. I suppose... even if she did, somehow, would it really matter?"

Nick thought about that for a few minutes, and started to smile. "No, Cody. It wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter at all."


End file.
